


And They Were Roommates

by fragileKnight1



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragileKnight1/pseuds/fragileKnight1
Summary: Modern Korrasami AU, not sure how many chapters it will have and updates will happen when I get the right inspiration.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey 'Sami do we have any more rubbing alcohol?

Asami looked up from her computer as her roommate walked into the living room wearing only a sports bra and boxers and tried not to stare. Korra seemed normal when she first moved in, baggy sweatpants and sweatshirt with the Avatar Fitness logo on them and a cocky, carefree attitude about life; but then she got comfortable and all sense of personal boundaries or modesty went out the window, and if she wasn't waking around almost naked she was lifting weights or doing yoga in the middle of the living room. The woman was a mess, but had the body of a tiny amazonian goddess, and a smile that was unnaturally cute.

"'Sami are you in there?"

Asami snapped back to reality only to realize that Korra was leaned over her with that smile on her face, and tried to not let Korra see that she was blushing, "I...I think we have some rubbing alcohol above the sank in the kitchen."

"What's the matter 'Sami?" Korra sat down next to her, "Got a fever or did I catch you watching porn?"

"I might have a slight fever." Asami faked a cough and scooted away from Korra, "You should go before you catch it."

"I guess..." Korra acted like she was going to stand but grabbed Asami's laptop instead and started to laugh, "Darn it no porn just fanfiction and its not even smutty fanfiction. You are too pure 'Sami. You are just a beautiful angel."

Asami knew that Korra was joking but hearing Korra call her beautiful sent a surge of electricity down her spine as she took back the laptop. "Do you read fanfiction?"

"I do if I have time but most of my ships can be considered endangered species they are so rare." Korra chuckled, and leaned over Asami, "So what is False Memories about?"

Asami tried to keep her eyes on the computer and said, "It is a She-Ra fanfic that is mostly from Catra's point of view after she finally breaks free of the Horde and forms her own group instead of joining the rebellion. It is very heavy on the Catrapta."

"Any Scorfuma?"

"You ship Scorpia and Perfuma?"

"Why not? They would start out as just friends at first and then one night while talking about makeup and dresses Scorpia looks at Perfuma and kisses her softly. No words just a soft kiss to tell it all."

Asami turned to Korra whose face was only inches from hers and before she realized it Korra was kissing her but with the talk about fanfiction fresh in her mind she started to laugh despite the fact this was the moment she had desperately pined for and snorted as she said, "And they were roommates."

Korra paused for a second and fell onto Asami with laughter, "Oh my god they were roommates."

Asami dropped her laptop on the floor and let Korra push her down onto the couch as the laughter stopped. Their eyes met only briefly before the kiss resumed and despite the desperate nature of the moment Korra was nothing but gentle.

Asami wanted to let Korra to keep going, to allow the hands that were moving across her stomach and under her blouse to find what they were seeking, but she had to say, "Stop."

Korra listened, and pulled back her hands and smiled, "Too much?"

"No. I love it. I want more of it, but..."

"I understand." Korra smiled and slid back as she sat up, "You are amazing you know that right?"

Asami looked over at Korra with a faint smile and then went wide eyed when she saw the time on the clock, "Oh crap it is almost two! I have a class starting in twenty minutes." She gave Korra a quick kiss and said, "I am buying dinner tonight. We are having sushi."

"Oh get me some of those weird little avocado wraps if they have them. I don't really know why they call those sushi but I love them."

"Hmm that is at Trinity's Harbor right. I can get some for you."

"Before you go can I ask you one question?"

"Go ahead."

"Can I call my parents and tell them I am dating you? They keep trying to set me up with people and this might finally settle them down."

"That is adorable."

"Well can I?" Korra leaned back over the arm of the couch and started to smile, "I really want to."

"Fine." Asami sighed and shook her, "I have been wanting to say this since you moved in but that smile of yours is a dangerous weapon."

"Tell me something I don't know."

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I have ever written something, but here it is. A fluff scene that evolves into a sex scene.

 

              "Korra did you take my pants again?" Asami opened her closet and pulled a pair from a box of old clothes. "You know how much that annoys me."

               "This time I am innocent." Korra walked into the room wearing a long shirt that went down to her knees, "Perhaps it is time for one of us to do the laundry."

               Asami grimaced as she remembered where her good pants were and said, "I think I was doing that last night. I may left a lot of my clothes in the washer overnight."

               Korra laughed and said, "Well we can rewash them later."

               "True," Asami relaxed as Korra wrapped her arms around her waist. "Korra..."

               Korra kissed her on the neck and said, "You really don't need pants. I am not wearing any."

               Asami giggled as Korra's breath tickled her neck and she let Korra's hands slide to the edge of the pants she just put on, "I have the feeling you aren't wearing anything under that shirt."

               "Want to see?"

               Asami turned to Korra and slid her hands under the shirt as Korra dropped the robe. As expected there was no resistance, and Asami felt a heat build inside her as she ran her hands over Korra's abs and then to her firm breasts. "You are beautiful you know that?"

               Korra pulled Asami into a long kiss as her hands worked to remove Asami's pants and when they were gone she ran her finger over the damp spot on Asami's silk underwear eliciting a soft moan from her girlfriends lips. "I am not nearly as beautiful as you."

               Asami couldn't wait any longer. Even the slightest touch of Korra's warm hands was enough to send her to the edge and she wanted to give Korra everything. She broke off the kiss long enough to pull off Korra's shirt and pushed her back on the bed. "You have no idea how crazy your hands make me."

               Korra sat up and pulled Asami close, her breath making Asami quiver as her hands slid up the back of Asami's thighs. "My hands can do more than make you go crazy."

               Asami felt her resolve break down as the heat built inside her and she pushed Korra back down once more as she crawled on top of her. She straddled Korra's waist and pulled off her top before leaning back over to kiss Korra on the lips and felt Korra's hands fumble in their attempt to remove the bra that was still protecting Asami's breasts. She reached around to help Korra and once the bra fell free Korra wasted no time to plant a kiss on each of Asami's breasts as Asami reached down and raised up to remove the final article of clothing.

               The feel of their bare skin touching was enough to elicit another moan from Asami and Korra took the opportunity to flip them over so that she was on top. She cupped Asami's sex in her hand and started to massage it gently as she rubbed her thumb around the outer folds before starting to stroke her clitoris and as Asami melted into a moaning mess she slipped two fingers in and rotated her hand so that the palm was facing up and her fingers were pressed against Asami's g-spot as her thumb continued to work with the clitoris.

               At this point Asami was starting to sweat as her moans changed into screams and Korra started to kiss her on her stomach and chest as she started to move her hands faster. Asami's back arched and her hands gripped at the bed so tightly her knuckles turned white and she came hard.

               It took several minutes for Asami to catch her breath and slow her heart beat, but when she did she pulled Korra into another long kiss before saying, "You...wow."

               Korra laughed and pulled Asami into a loose hug, "Told you my hands could do more than make you crazy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well you read the sorta smut, the smut, and now time for some wholesome fluff. Like really wholesome, almost cloyingly sweet fluff about Korra coming out to her parents and telling them she is dating Asami while Asami is off getting something to cook for dinner because she is in full panic mode about making a good impression.

Asami yawned and stretched as she woke up next to Korra. She gently stroked her girlfriends back and was about to fall back to sleep but something was gnawing at her. It was spring break so there wasn't any school work she had to worry about, and the bills were paid off until next month, so what was it. What was she forgetting? She felt Korra's hand stretch across her stomach and closed her eyes as she tried to remember if there was anything on her schedule and then it hit her. "Shit! Korra wake up your parents are supposed to visit us today!"

"What?" Korra sat up and wiped the dried drool off her face as she shook out her hair. "Why are you panicking? They aren't do here until the afternoon."

Asami was about to calm down but then she saw that the clock had just flipped over to one o'clock and she jumped out of bed, "Korra it’s already afternoon. We were so busy fooling around we forgot to clean up the apartment."

Korra sat up and watched Asami get dressed before getting out of bed herself to pull on the clothes she wore the night before, "Asami, we are in college and sharing an apartment neither of us really have time to stay at because of school and work. My parents might freak out if it is spotless. I know my mom will."

"You aren't helping." Asami kissed Korra on the cheek as she ran pass, "Do we at least have something to cook them for dinner."

"I was thinking we could go out to eat." Korra followed Asami into the kitchen and watched her dig through the fridge and toss out all the old takeout containers. "I know a steak place that my dad will love."

"No I will cook them dinner." Asami sighed and started to dig through the cupboards. "No food, no seasonings, and nothing to use as a side dish. I am going to need to run down to the bodega to see if they have anything I can use."

Korra looked to the door as the bell rang and said, "You don't think..."

"Of course it’s them Korra." Asami started to pace and ran to the window as she started to formulate a plan. "I will take the fire escape and run to the bodega. It should take me ten...fifteen minutes at most to get there and get back."

Korra hugged Asami from behind and kissed her on the neck, "I'll keep them busy until you get back."

"Thanks babe." Asami gave Korra a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"And I love you."

\-----

"Do they know that we can hear them?" Senna looked at her husband. "Should we ring the bell again?"

Tonraq shook his head, "Let's let them think they are getting one over on us."

"I like this Asami." Senna smiled, "I wonder why Korra didn't tell us that she was dating her?"

"It sounds like Asami thinks that is why we came." Tonraq scratched at his beard, "Korra either forgot to tell us or thinks that we won't approve and is trying to trick us."

Senna nudged her husband with her elbow as the door opened and hugged Korra as she walked into the apartment. It was almost spotless but it was obvious that in her hurry to clean up Asami mostly shoved the junk, dirty clothes, and garbage into places she thought would go unnoticed. "So where is your friend?"

"Out running some errands." Korra grinned and shut the window in the kitchen. "She should be back soon."

"So are you dating anyone?" Tonraq smiled and crossed his arms. "I met your mother in college you know. She punched my brother out and I fell in love immediately."

"Your brother didn't understand the idea of personal space." Senna pulled out a photograph that had been stuck in a drawer and smiled happily when she saw it was a selfie taken at the beach with Korra laughing and giving Asami bunny ears while Asami was sticking her tongue out. It was faint but you could still see Asami crimson lipstick on Korra's neck, "Why is this hidden?"

"Oh that...it won't stand up. I think the frame is broken." Korra laughed and tried to take the picture from her mom. "I'll put it away somewhere else until we can get it fixed."

"I don't know it seems fine to me." Senna sat the picture on the coffee table and smirked as she said, "There I fixed it. Certainly looks like you two were having a good time."

"We were." Korra fidgeted, "Can I tell you something about me and Asami? I was going to wait until she got back, but I need to get this out now. Mom...Dad, I am bi and I am dating Asami. We have been pretty serious for the past year."

Tonraq hugged Korra and Senna joined as Korra started to cry. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Tonraq said, "You know I am going to need to make sure this girl is good enough for you."

"If anything she is too good for me." Korra smiled and dried her eyes. "She is a certified genius, can take apart and rebuild almost anything, is insanely beautiful, and I am pretty sure her hair is magic. I have never seen it frizzled or out of place."

Senna laughed, "She sounds amazing, and I for one can't wait to meet her."

\------

Asami was focused on chopping the vegetables as perfectly as she could and didn't even notice Senna walk up beside her until she started to help out. Asami looked over at her and said, "I'm sorry this is taking so long. I just want to make sure everything is just as it should be."

"It doesn't have to be absolutely perfect." Senna smiled softly, "So how long were you two living together before things got serious?"

"Not long." Asami relaxed, "That is why I want this to be perfect. It has to be as perfect as she is. I still can't believe that someone as amazing as her wants to be with me."

"That is basically what she said about you to us." Senna moved over to the stove and tasted the gravy that Asami was preparing. "Oh it has a little kick to it. Very nice addition."

"A kick?" Asami stopped chopping and tasted the gravy. It has actually very spicy and she took a deep breath as she said, "I might have added cayenne instead of paprika."

"See a mistake here and there is a good thing." Senna went back to chopping vegetables. "The first time I tried to cook for Tonraq we ended up with boot leather steaks and crunchy potatoes. He still ate it though and said it was the best thing he ever had. That man is an awful liar."

"Oh no!" Asami ran to the stove and pulled out the lamb. It wasn't overcooked yet but it was close and she had to hold back tears as she sat it on the stove. "This is not going right at all."

Senna looked at the lamb and said, "It smells amazing. You should take it out of the pan and let it cool on a plate."

Asami nodded and did as Senna asked, "Thank you for helping me."

"I am just glad that I will someday have a daughter in law that will appreciate it when I pass her the family cookbook." Senna smiled and poured some of the gravy over the lamb. "Now while that finishes let's deal with these veggies. How were planning on cooking them?"

"I was just going to sauté them." Asami poured the chopped veggies into a skillet and let Senna pour in the juices from the lamb pan when she realized what Senna had said. "Wait…future daughter in law?"

"Oh trust me." Senna smirked and added some olive oil to the skillet for Asami. "I can see it already, but please wait until after both of you finish college."

Asami nodded slowly as she tossed the veggies a couple times to spread the seasonings around. "These smell amazing."

"I think they will taste amazing as well." Senna pulled down a long glass bowl from the cupboard and washed the dust off it. "You two must not cook much."

"Is it that obvious?" Asami laughed, "Our food is about eight percent fast and twenty percent snack. There is hardly any time to just do things like this."

"Understandable." Senna helped Asami pour the veggies out of the skillet and said, "You get the lamb and I'll bring these."

"Deal and thank you." Asami picked up the lamb, "I think you will make an amazing mother in law one day."

"Wait until you see me be a grandmother." Senna lowered her voice to a whisper. "Your kids will be spoiled rotten by me."


End file.
